Never Coming Back
by RivetraDragon
Summary: A collection of Rivetra drabbles. Mostly Levi's POV. Very sad...I miss Petra...
1. Gladiolu

**Hullo. RivetraDragon here. I figured I'd do a collection of Rivetra drabbles along with **_**Letters**_**, so here it is.**

**Just so you know, these ones are mostly sad.**

**I miss Petra. )-':**

Levi walked down the near-deserted street. It was one of his few days off, and he'd spent the whole day looking for a specific kind of flower. Not his ideal, but it had to be done. He wore a dark suit and carried a bundle of large white flowers. _Gladiolus._

_Flashback_

"Hi, Heichou. What are you doing here?" Petra's voice broke through his thoughts.

She was standing in a plain white dress. Of course. It was her day off, too. She was in the middle of a field of flowers, white and green-yellow with six petals that spread out like feathers.

"Clearing my thoughts. Just wanted to be alone somewhere." Levi abruptly realized how rude that sounded as her smile slips and she nods.

"Okay. I'll go, sir." She starts walking past him.

"Levi."

She paused. "Hmm?"

"Just...call me Levi when we're not on duty. And you can stay. I don't mind," he said quickly. Her smile was so radiant, it rivaled the sun itself.

"Okay!"

"I wonder what kind of flower these are?" Levi mostly said to himself, but Petra answered.

"Gladiolus tristis. It represents strength of character, honor, and faithfulness. It can also mean infatuation or remembrance, though." She smiled warmly. "I love them. So beautiful." She caressed one gently.

Levi plucked one, walked up to her. Then he reached up and slipped it into her hair, right above her ear. She stiffened, breath hitching. He looked down into her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you."

_Flashback ends_

Levi arrived where he was going. He walked between the gravestones grimly, finding the four he was looking for swiftly.

_Strength of character._ One gladiolu for Gunther. Always so quiet, yet probably the toughest of them all.

_Infatuation_. One gladiolu for Auruo. Infatuated with being looked up to, liked, loved.

_Honor._ One gladiolu for Eld. Helping others because it was honorable, not for any reward.

_Faithfulness. Remembrance. _Two gladioli for Petra. She always stayed faithful to him.

He would always remember her.

Always.


	2. Hesitation

**Hi! ****New chapter already. ****I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Hesitation**

Levi fingered the small gold band on his desk, gazing at it. _Should I…?_

A knock at his door. "Heichou?"

"Come in," he called, quickly stashing the ring in his desk drawer. Petra walked in carrying a tray with tea.

"Tea, Heichou?"

He frowned a little, standing and walking over to her. "Tch. I thought we'd been over this, Petra. Don't call me that in private."

She smiled, setting the tray on his desk and resting her arms on his shoulders. "Yes, sir." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. SHe tasted like honey. Levi hesitated. Should he ask?!

"Go rest," Levi murmured into her mouth. "It'll do you no good tomorrow if you're tired."

"Okay, Levi." She turned, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for one last kiss.

"_Now_ go," he said with a satisfied nod. She laughed, then turned and walked out.

Levi sits with a small sigh. _After the next expedition_, he decided. He'd ask her after the next expedition. But for now, he had paperwork to finish.

_**Fifty-Seventh Expedition**_**, **the titles read.

**Yes, cheesy, classic Rivetra story about how he was "too late" to propose... I'll post another chapter very soon, also. Very, very soon.**

**~RivetraDragon**


	3. Air Ducts and Spiders

**RivetraDragon again! This'll be pretty long. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Levi coughed, a horrible, racking cough.

""Heichou! Are you okay?" Petra cried from the kitchen.

"Fine," he rasped, then glared angrily at the air ducts. "Fucking ducts are filthy with dust and grime, I need to clean them."

"No. You won't," Petra commanded, walking into the hall to where he stood underneath the problem. "We can't have you sick, sir."

He was about to argue when dust suddenly plumed out from the duct and a coughing fit overtook him.

"It's like something's crawling around kicking up all this shitty filth!" He groaned.

"So I'll clean them," Petra reasoned. She pushed him towards the kitchen. "I started brewing tea. You can finish that."

"I think you're forgetting rank, Ral."

"I'm not sure I care, _sir_." Levi suddenly realized exactly how close they were, and she seemed to as well. They stared at each other for a long moment. She wasn't looking at his eyes. His nose? No, his chin. Definitely his ch-

Oh. She was looking at his lips. His own gaze drifted to hers.

"Ohhh Petra! Making me tea? There are other ways to obtain me as a husband, you know…" Auruo's voice carried from the kitchen, and the moment was broken.

Petra jolted a little, shaking her head, then nodded towards Auruo's voice. "Your tea awaits, sir." Then she peered up at the duct. "Hmm…"

Levi turned away and marched into the kitchen, where Auruo was pouring the tea into a cup for himself.

Levi's tea. That Petra had made for him.

Auruo looked up and paled. "This is yours, isn't it?"

"That it is." Levi's voice was ice.

"Oh, ah, sorry, sir! Here, you can have it!" He thrust the teacup into Levi's hands.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A high-pitched scream echoed from the hallway. Where Petra was.

Levi slammed the teacup back into Auruo's hands and rushed to where she was… and sneezed.

Wave after wave of dust fell from the now-open duct. Petra was in the middle, already coated with grime, frantically brushing herself off and jumping around.

"I don't think that's going to help, Petra. You're going to need a shower. And those clothes are going to have to be burned," Levi called. She blinked at him, still hopping and swiping.

"It's not that! Sir! There was a, a, a…"

"A what?"

"A _spider_!"

Levi snorted. "Oh really. A _spider _in an old castle in the middle of the woods in spring. Shocker of the year."

"It fell on me!" Levi almost smiled. So she was afraid of spiders. He wondered what else.

"Well, Ral, clean this mess up, shower, throw those clothes out, and go to sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow. Unless…" He stepped into the cloud to right in front of her. Licking a finger, he swiped it across her cheek.

"Unless you need some help...cleaning."

She turned cherry-red, eyes going wide and mouth falling open. He turned away.

"Watch out, Petra. You'll catch spiders in that mouth of yours."

She closed her mouth.

**Yaay Rivetra fluff...I know this wasn't a sad one. It was supposed to be, but it didn't turn out that way. **

**Not sure when I'll update next. As soon as I can, for sure ^.^**

**I love reviews!**

**~RivetraDragon**


	4. Just a Dream

**Pretty long one here, enjoy! I don't own SnK!**

Petra crept through the dark hallways, trembling. She couldn't tell if it was from cold or fear. Maybe a mixture of both. Maybe neither. Maybe it was just worry.

Her bare feet padded lightly against the stone floors and her thin nightgown swished around her. She slowly went up the stairs and across to the men's side. She stopped at a large door, then knocked softly.

No answer.

Petra's mind clouded with the beginnings of panic. Was he…? He had to be okay. He couldn't _not_ be okay. She pressed her back against the hard wooden door.

Without warning, the door swung open and she went hurtling back, crashing into someone with a startled "Oof!" Then strong arms wrapped around her from behind, preventing her from falling.

"Petra?" Levi's voice. She could've cried with relief.

In fact, she did. The tears started dripping, no, pouring down her face as she spun around and hugged her captain tightly. He stiffened, though Petra couldn't tell if it was because she hugged him or she was crying.

"Petra, what are you doing? It's eleven at night." Levi's blunt tone soothed her and she pressed tighter against him.

"I...had a bad dream."

"Oh, no shit Petra. But I'm not your snuggle bunny, okay? So you need to -"

"It was about you."

Levi paused. He could imagine what her dream was about. Him killing people in the Underground, him letting the Special Ops Squad down...the list could go on forever. He was a true monster.

"It was about...your death."

Levi stared at her. _His...death?_ And then she was crying harder than before, sobs making her whole body convulse. He instinctively pulled her closer, and she let him.

"You were all sh-shredded and torn up… barely recogni-nizable… Hanji was there, she said you were d-d-dead...I was so scared I'd...lost you."

Levi stared at the top of her head tucked under his chin. _Tch. You shouldn't care. You were always too empathetic._

_So empathetic it seems to have transferred to me, too._

Petra's eyes were drifting closed when she shuddered suddenly; she seemed to be fighting sleep and Levi could see tiny bumps popping up all over her arms and very bare, slender, creamy legs…

He shook off the thought angrily and stood, picking her up with him. She jolted slightly, then wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bed. He laid her down on top of the covers, then folded them over to cover her. Her eyes were already closed.

He turned to grab a chair when her voice whispered, "Wait." He froze.

"Don't...leave me...right now. Please…?" Her voice wavered.

"I'll be right here," he snapped. She flinched back from his harsh tone, and nodded a little.

"Oh...okay then…" She buried her face in the pillow.

_Oh of all the shitty, stupid fucking gods of the Walls…_ "Move over," Levi commanded. Petra brightened and shuffled to the other side.

"Don't fall off, don't touch me, and don't you dare piss or drool or get snot on my bed, understand? And this is a one-night thing. It cannot continue."

"Yes, Heichou," she replied, then turned away from him and he did the same.

He didn't fall asleep; rather, he listened to the sound of her breathing as it slowed into a steady rhythm. Soon enough, he found himself drifting off…

And then her breath hitched, a scream echoed through his room, and a foot slammed into the middle of his back and he was propelled forward off the bed. Levi jerked as he hit the floor, now fully awake, and leapt up. Petra was thrashing and flailing and shrieking.

"Petra. Petra! It was just a dream!" She finally snapped awake, bright gold eyes wide and terrified, panting heavily.

"Heichou? I'm… sorry. You won't be able to sleep with me here, I kick in my sleep, I'll go," she whispered, standing and making for the door.

He reached out and snagged her wrist, then tugged her back to the bed. Wordlessly, he pushed her under the covers, slid under himself, and tucked her against his chest. It was something he'd seen Furlan do with Isabel when she had a bad dream. Furlan had explained why it worked.

"_If she can feel me, it distracts her from anything else. Not only that, but she can feel me breathing and my heart beating and know that I'm okay, and that she's safe."_

For a long moment, Petra was like a wooden board in his arms. Then she relaxed, the tension leaving her body, and she pressed her face into his neck, hands splayed across his chest.

"Levi," She whispered. "I love-"

And then Levi snapped awake, and he was alone again, the disaster of the 57th Expedition fresh in his mind.

It was just...a dream...

**Probably the saddest one I've written so far. Not sure when I'll update next.**

**~RivetraDragon~**


	5. All Her Little Quirks

**RivetraDragon here with more depression...**

Levi knew all of her little quirks.

Every little thing she wanted and liked and loved, he knew.

He knew that she wanted respect from her fellow Scouts, even though she was a girl and much shorter than most of them.

He knew she wanted the people she loved to stop dying.

He knew that she wanted to get married someday, with three kids she'd name Anastasia, Vera, and Rose. If they were girls. When he'd dared to ask _What if they're boys?_ she'd thrown a pillow at his head. Direct insubordination, that.

He knew she liked her coffee with either tons of sugar and cream or straight black. There was no middle-man for her.

He knew she liked sunsets.

He knew she liked when Gunter or Eld would walk in and gently ruffle her hair a little.

He knew she like riding with her horse, Picadilly.

He knew she liked Valentine's Day, when countless idiotic soldiers would give her chocolate and flowers and cards, not realizing she was Levi's and _only_ Levi's.

He knew she liked wearing minimal clothing, preferring a light sun dress and sweater to the customary uniform.

He knew she loved eating her father's pot roast on their days off.

He knew she loved when Shadis pretended to wink at her, even though she acted disgusted she always knew he was joking.

He knew she loved his back. Often when they would lay in bed and she thought he was sleeping, she would trace invisible lines across his back. She'd trail her finger along his spine, nuzzle his shoulder blades, kiss his scars until she fell asleep.

He knew one thing about himself, too.

He knew he loved her.

**I take requests. In fact, I would appreciate requests! I'm drawing a bit of a blank...:-/**


	6. Keys and a Black Motorbike

**Hello again, RivetraDragon is back! I haven't updated in quite some time, sorry...**

**Anyway, this is for ****_Guest_****'s request for a coffee shop AU! ^^ Hope you like it!**

~.*.~

Petra didn't know she was physically capable of running so fast.

The wind swept her hair back and her purse swung back and forth, dangerously close to bursting open. Petra leapt into the road as she spotted an opening and sprinted across. She heard someone yell, "Watch it!" but she didn't stop or even slow down.

_I'm late, I'm so, so late!_

Finally, she came to a stop in front of a cafe. It appeared abandoned, all the lights off and chairs still on the tables. It was her first time opening for the Flügel der Freiheit cafe, and she was forty-five minutes late.

Petra rifled around in her purse for the keys to open the shop. Slowly, another bout of panic descended upon her. _I… forgot the keys at home!_

Petra slumped to the ground, leaned against the glass door, and felt tears prick her eyes. Eld had trusted her to be on time to open his beloved cafe up, and she'd failed miserably. Petra let out a string of rather violent curses aimed at one specific set of keys. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling.

"Tch. What are you doing on the filthy ground?"

Petra opened her eyes and looked up. A man stood before her. He should've towered over her, since she was sitting and he was standing, but…

She stood up. Her sad 5 foot 2 was _almost as tall as him._ Petra grinned. _Finally, someone who's not over a foot taller than me! I bet he's easy to kiss!_

_Wait…_

_What am I thinking?!_

His dark, jagged undercut and piercing eyes made him look almost dangerous. Still, banishing all thoughts of kissing him, Petra smiled. The smile was wobbly and nervous, but it was still a smile.

"Welcome to Flügel der Freiheit. How may I help you?"

The man stared at her for a long moment. Then he looked at the door behind her. "It's… open?"

Petra's smile slipped a little. "Well, ah, actually… the thing is… umm… I don't have the keys right now. Come back in a half hour and I will!"

The man turned away. "I don't have that kind of time."

Petra's shoulders slumped. She'd already let down her first customer. But then the man paused, and looked back at her.

"Do you want a ride, though? I don't have the time to wait for you to run to wherever you live and back, but if I give you a ride, I can still make it to work."

"Yes!" Petra cried before thinking. _Wait… what if he's some pervert just wanting to get me into his car? What if he's going to kidnap me? Oh god, what if he's going to kill -_

"My motorbike is just around the corner, then. Let's go. As I said, I'm in a hurry." The man walked off.

Petra blinked. _It would be rather hard to kidnap someone on a motorcycle, wouldn't it? I guess...there's no harm!_ She trotted after him.

He led her to a black bike with dark green designs. He handed her his helmet, then hopped on and motioned for her to do the same.

"Wait!" Petra exclaimed suddenly. The man glanced back, frowning slightly.

"What's your name?" Petra asked, fiddling with the straps on the helmet.

The man faced forward again. "Levi."

Petra smiled, and got on behind him. "I'm Petra," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, but her words were lost as Levi's bike shot forward with a loud, angry sound.

~...~

When they returned to the cafe, Petra rushed to the front door. She swung it open and, in record time, took down the chairs and flipped the lights on. By the time Levi entered, she stood behind the counter, a warm, bright smile on her face and the Flügel der Freiheit apron on.

"Hello! Welcome to Flügel der Freiheit, how may I help you today?"

Levi blinked, faintly baffled at how fast she could move, then ordered a simple black coffee with cream and no sugar to go. He was just about to leave when a tall man with long blond hair tied into a bun strode in and grinned at Petra.

"I see you were able to make it on time, Petra!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, um, yeah! Thanks for letting me, ah, open, Eld!" Petra said back, with a forced cheerful voice.

When Levi glanced back, he saw that her cheeks were pink. She looked at him and smiled… and the blush deepened.

Levi walked straight out. _Hmm. I should get coffee on Tuesdays more often._

_~.*.~_

**Okay, so first I'd like to say... thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy! Also, thank you for the suggestion, I love suggestions because I'm not as creative as I'd like to think.**

**This wasn't as fluffy as I thought it would be, but I wanted it to be a little different from all of the other coffee shop AUs. **

**So yep. This happened.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**~RivetraDragon**


	7. Sometimes Even Devils Need An Angel

**Just a sad little fic...I was going to make this a separate one-shot fic, but decided to post it here instead, hehe.**

~.*.~

Since Levi was a child, it had followed him. It was swift and agile and struck like lightning, living in the shadows, only ever letting him catch a glimpse of midnight-black hair and deep, deep blue wings. It had done this since Levi was four.

The first time he ever saw it was directly after one of Kenny's harshest beatings. Levi was cradling his arm and limping a little. He slumped down against a wall, ready to just give up. Then the gang came, about to kill him just for the clothes on his back.

When they were three feet away, Levi saw a flicker cross his peripheral vision. When they were two feet away, he swore he saw a shadow stand straight up out of the ground.

When they were one foot from slashing his throat, it struck.

Levi saw a flare of bright yellow lightning shoot across his vision, and the winged _thing_ came down like some kind of angel. Two seconds later, seven men were laying before Levi, dead, and the thing was gone.

Over his life, he would see it again and again. He would describe it as an average-height person with black hair and two huge dark blue wings, so dark they could be mistaken for black.

Then he met Isabel and Furlan, and they were forced to join the Survey Corps together.

The fated expedition came, the one with the fog and the rain. Isabel went first, choking out one last "Le..._vi-_" before being eaten. Furlan went with a sad wave of his hand, Levi racing to get there in time, but he knew he was too late even as Furlan's body was crushed by the Titan's teeth.

Then Levi let himself go, feeling a cold, black wrath take over his body. He just snapped and started destroying the Titans, slashing napes without reserve. Twice he saw the flicker of wings to the side, twice he was pulled out of the way as an impending Titan arm swooped down to snatch him up. But this time, it was different.

This time, the angel had short tan hair. Its wings were different, too. It still had the dark blue wing, but now the other one was a blinding white color.

After that expedition, he never saw the black- or tan-haired angels again. Instead, he always saw a red-haired one, and if he focused on it when it appeared, he could make out two messy pigtails. It had one blue and one white wing, like the tan-haired one.

By now, Levi had figured it out. The first angel had been his dead mother, the second had been Furlan, and this one was Isabel.

_Why_, he wondered. _Why do I have guardian angels when there are so many other people that deserve them? I messed up. I got them both killed. They're dead because of me. I'm no hero. I'm just...Levi._

Still, he looked forward to seeing the angel, even if it was just the slightest glimpse of his little sister.

Then he met his first squad. Arrogant idiot Auruo, quiet idiot Gunther, funny idiot Eld, and sweet but fiery idiot Petra. The red-haired angel still appeared, but not as often. His squad had his back now.

And then the fifty-seventh expedition outside the walls came. He found his entire squad, slaughtered by a single Titan.

Levi found a familiar black rage descending upon him, and wondered if Isabel would manage to save him if he messed up this time.

But while he fought the Female Titan, it wasn't Isabel he saw anymore. He saw an angel with cropped brown hair, one with a long blond hair tied back, one with a graying undercut.

All of their wings were bright white.

_Thank you...Gunther. Thank you...Eld. Thank you...Aurou. Thank you..._

After that, he knew that the angel was Petra. Its light orange hair and bright golden eyes told him, and something deep within him said, _That's her. _He watched for her constantly, and every time he saw her he wished he could just reach out and touch her. He never saw the rest of his squad again.

He knew she saved him at least twice when he fought Kenny, something pulling him to the side, something nudging Kenny's shooting arm. She probably did so much more than he noticed, though.

Then when the entire Scouting Legion was trapped by the Beast Titan within the Walls. As he watched Erwin slowly bleed to death, as he stared down Armin's charred body.

_Erwin. I have to pick Erwin for humanity's sake._ Everyone knew who he would choose. It was so obvious.

The he saw her. She stood at the edge of the roof watching him. She was still shorter than him, but she seemed taller than he remembered. Maybe it was the healthy glow of her skin. Maybe it was the two wings sprouting from her back.

"Petra," Levi rasped. He could hardly see from the blood dripping down his face.

She didn't say anything, but she crouched by Armin. She smiled softly, sweetly, and cupped his blackened cheek with one hand.

When she looked back up to Levi, he understood what to do.

"Thank you," he muttered, even as his mind screamed for him to hug her, embrace her, kiss her as hard as he could.

Then she vanished, and he crept over to Armin to do what was right.

After that, though, his angel was different. It was bulky and tall, with a short blond undercut and piercing blue eyes. Its wings were brighter than ever before.

It saved him time and time again in the next several years, but he was cold and distant towards it. He didn't look forward to seeing it, and he didn't search for it.

He found he didn't really care if it showed up anymore. If he died, that was his mistake. His fault. He understood and accepted that he would die. He didn't want some stupid angel to take the blame.

Or maybe he was just losing the will to continue on.

Maybe he was done.

Maybe he was ready.

_Kuchel. Furlan. Isabel. Gunther. Auruo. Eld. Petra. Erwin. I'll see you again. Just hold on. I'm coming. Just wait for me. I'll see you again. Wait for me..._

_~.*.~_

**I may make another part to this. Not sure yet. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thank you, Guest! That makes me very happy ^^**

**katty, also thank you! I will definitely be writing more AU!**

**Let me know what you think! úwù**


End file.
